


Heart of Glass, Mind of Stone

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Brutality, Child Abuse, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Homeless Child, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Neglect, On the Run, Pain, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence, ort-meyer is a monster, young 47
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: A young boy without a name survives the unthinkable as he struggles to escape the prison he's held in.





	Heart of Glass, Mind of Stone

He woke up to the alarms blaring outside and took a deep breath before opening his eyes, he didn't want to wake up. It would mean having to endure the daily stresses of training, which was as taxing on the body as it was boring for the mind.  He had perfected each training session, anything Ort-Meyer could think of. He got through it, and he had been doing it for years.   He stretched out on the uncomfortable mattress and yawned.  Another bad night of sleep for the young boy, but he sat up anyway.  

 

Best to get to it before the guards forced him up. 

 

He sat up and opened his eyes, today was promised to be another awful day. He had some ideas to make the "lessons" less boring though, which he was excited to try out.  A burly man opened the door to his cell "You up?" He said his voice was gruff sounding.  

The boy stared at him incredulously "No" He said, deadpan "I'm still asleep"

"Hey, I didn't ask for the sass." The man said "You've got to visit the doctors"

His eyes widened and he felt a lump in his throat "I... what?" He asked, the man replied with a shrug "They want to take your blood, run some more tests"

"But I.. I don't want to"

The man chuckled "Yeah but you have to, or you know... get sent to isolation.  How would that feel huh? Being alone, not getting to eat with anyone, not getting to talk to anyone"

"I would rather get sent to isolation than go through yet another doctor visit. I am not sick" He pushed himself up off the bed and paced the room, he was nervous, as he always was on a day he was forced to see the doctors, they often strapped him down to the chair for the duration of their little tests, partially because he writhed around a lot but mostly because he got angry once and bit one of the doctors when he got too close to him.  

"Obviously something's wrong with you"

The boy swallowed hard again "Obviously something is wrong with you"

"Excuse me?" He said, arching an eyebrow and turning to face the kid, Ort-Meyer hired in a specially trained set of guards to deal with him when he became what others referred to as "rambunctious", He didn't know what the word meant, but he was sure it was ill-suited to describe him. 

"Yeah, you. Big hulking man in the door frame. Something is wrong with you. You're standing there guarding a kid.  Am I a criminal or something?" 

The man shook his head exasperatedly and talked into some sort of electronic device "Subject 47 is at it again" He said, 47 leaned closer to the door frame to hear the other side 

"At what?" The voice of his nightmares, Ort-Meyer. 

"He's being a little shit head. Sassing me, giving me grief." 

"That's not like him at all, I'll come down there right away and talk to him" The man put the device back in his pocket and looked back, sneering at 47 "You're in trouble now" He shut the door and locked it, 47 crossed back to the bed and sat down, twiddling his thumbs nervously waiting for Ort-Meyer.... Was he going to yell at him? Was he going to send him to isolation? Or force him to go through more doctors appointments?

He breathed heavily through his nose and closed his eyes, it was happening again... He couldn't breathe right, his chest felt constricted and the room was spinning.  

The door opened and the man himself came striding into the room, motioning for the door to be closed again as he leaned against the wall. His stance was polite, friendly, the man pretended to have the image of an elderly friend, a father... But he was no father to him. He was a monster. 

"I hear you've been acting out again," He said gently

"Why am I here? Am I a criminal?" The walls were still spinning and he blinked hard to stop them

"My boy, I have told you many times that you are here to better yourself" 

"I don't want to be better, I'm not sick" 

"Not that kind of betterment, my son" 

Son, there was that false kindness again, the thing that made his blood boil and his hands start trembling.  Ort-Meyer crossed over to him and leaned down in front of him "You are going to do great things, wonderful things" 

"Will I?" 

"Of course, my boy, but for now... we will take you to the doctors for your tests" 

47 flinched and looked down at the floor, at his feet... Could he? He took a breath and dug his fingernails into his knee until he knew blood was coming out. The man looked down "My boy, what are you doing? You're bleeding"

47 took this chance to smash his head as hard as he could into the man in front of him, he felt the pain radiating through his skull already but the other man fell to the floor holding his nose "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted "Why would you hurt me? I'm only trying to do what's best for you"

"I'd be careful around me, 'father'" He said, standing over the injured man and wiping the blood off his nose "You do remember I killed someone for picking on me, right? Drowned him right in the toilet. I could do the same to you" He felt his hands shaking

"You wouldn't do that to me, I'm your only guidance in this world... I'm your only friend. Help your friend up, we can forget all this nastiness and you don't even have to go to the doctors today"

47 looked at him on the floor, blood was running down his face and he was struggling to get up. He shook his head "No, no I... I know you're lying. If I help you up, you're going to get those horrible men to grab me again..." Ort-Meyer shook his head "No of course not, my dear boy... Just please..help me, my boy."

He glared at the door, he could run... He could head out the back and run to the gates... He knew he could do it, he had done it before... Though he always got caught and brought back by several guards.  He turned back to Ort-Meyer.

Was this his life? Being kept as a prisoner in a place he didn't understand for reasons he was never told? Who was he? Why didn't he have a name?  His hands were shaking and he felt the blood dripping from his nose onto the floor.  He spit on the man crumpled at his feet before dashing to the door and rushing out into the hall.


End file.
